


All the love i can give to you

by captainhurricane



Series: Inspired by art [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shiro deserves nice things, bottom!shiro, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10096337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Shiro needs and deserves nice things like handjobs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> insp by [this](http://yumikoyuki.tumblr.com/post/158000210949/was-watching-a-movie-and-doodling-in-my-notebook) I mean. J ust look at it.

“You’re certain you don’t want me - _ah-”_

“I’m sure, Shiro.” 

Shiro’s skin is hot under Keith’s lips, the raised lines of Shiro’s many scars mapped by Keith’s careful, yet determined hands.

Keith kisses that one particularly jagged mess of scars on Shiro’s right shoulder and squeezes Shiro’s desperately leaking cock tighter, giving it a few good pumps before reducing the movement of his hand to nothing but gentle caresses. Shiro still trembles, lets out the softest, most vulnerable sighs and gasps that burn Keith to his core. Keith bites back his own sounds, his own need to press his own erection against Shiro. This is not about him, this is about Shiro, what Shiro needs right now.

Shiro’s prosthetic fingers are curled tight over Keith’s right thigh, practically kneading the firm, lean muscle with every twitch Shiro’s body gives but Keith merely groans, squeezes Shiro tighter.

Keith trails his left hand over each scar spreading over Shiro’s broad back, makes it his mission to trail over them with his lips too, never letting go of Shiro’s shaft, never quite stopping the firm, slow movement of his hand. Shiro’s hips buck up and he whimpers, throws his head back when Keith thumbs over the tip.

“You’re doing so good, Shiro,” Keith murmurs into his ear, tugs an earlobe with his teeth. His own erection throbs, he can feel drops of pre-cum sliding down his length and staining his thighs but he ignores it, tucks his face against the crook of Shiro’s neck. Murmurs more praise into Shiro’s skin, presses his thumb harder against Shiro’s leaking slit, spreading pre-cum further. Shiro shivers, turns his head towards Keith like looking for a kiss but Keith dodges, kisses Shiro’s neck, his rapid pulse instead. 

“Keith.” Shiro sounds breathless, his hand on Keith’s thigh pressing down harder. 

“Ssh,” Keith murmurs. His left hand slides over the broad, hot expanse of Shiro’s back to his side, then lower to the tantalizing curve of his ass. Shiro groans, shifts just a bit to press himself against Keith’s searching hand. 

“How do you feel?” Keith kisses the spot just above where Shiro’s prosthetic begins, swallows down his own moan when Shiro shudders, his cock spilling further in Keith’s grip. 

“Like I’m going to explode,” Shiro manages, his weight heavy against Keith but Keith doesn’t mind, Keith keeps him sitting, keeps him upright and dips his fingers lower, caresses over Shiro’s firm ass. Keith squeezes his cock again and moves his hand just a bit quicker, twisting his wrist just a bit to make Shiro’s hips buck up again. 

“You don’t have to wait for a permission to come, you know,” Keith huffs and shifts himself again, to better tuck himself against Shiro’s side, to better reach that particular spot just under Shiro’s right ear that always makes Shiro melt. 

“I know,” comes the hushed answer, as well as the tensing of the strong body, the tightening of the grip on Keith’s thigh when Shiro spills his load, gently coaxed by kisses and careful hands. Shiro is quiet when he comes, his sounds breathless and small, so utterly vulnerable that Keith burns, has to kiss Shiro’s neck, his cheeks, his jaw, his mouth and pump Shiro’s thick cock until no more drops spill out.

Shiro sighs when Keith helps him lay down.

“Are you sure,” Shiro starts, gesturing towards Keith’s own erection but Keith shakes his head, takes Shiro’s hand between his own and kisses each knuckle, each fingertip, takes one between his lips to suck on it, just to make the corners of Shiro’s eyes crinkle in silent fondness. 

“Maybe later. Honestly, I’d rather you just watch,” Keith huffs, the heat on his own skin deepening. Shiro’s chest rises and falls rapidly but he nods, settles his palm on his own chest. Shiro licks his lips, fixes Keith with a dark, dark gaze and Keith finds it easy to dip his hand between his own shivering legs. 

“I’m sorry, I think I squeezed your leg too strongly,” Shiro murmurs, eyes dropping down to Keith’s crotch. Keith starts pumping his own straining shaft, pulling back the foreskin to reach the sensitive tip, knows he won’t last for too long after what he just did and with the way Shiro is staring at him. 

Keith blinks at his thigh, at the pinkish bruise forming. Merely nods and bucks his hips against his own hand.

“I don’t mind.” His eyes flutter close as he shifts closer, just a little closer so Shiro can reach out to brush his knee, can watch closer how Keith fucks his own fist, breathing growing even more ragged.


End file.
